


Westallen Drabbles

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Just a little bit of westallen drabbles to fill the week long hiatuses.





	1. Chapter 1

Her arm reaches for his for reassurance. He's still here, in his..no their bed. She needs to get used to it, him being here for her now after the lonely 6 months. His arm grasps her and he wakes up, his green eyes lighting up her vision. "Iris?" he mutters.

She faces him and smiles. "You ok?" he asks concern in his eyes.  
She nods her head no.   
"What's up?" he says facing her more accurately so she can push the hair out of her face. Her eyes flutter at his touch. "Couldn't sleep."  
"Why's that?"  
"Feeling lonely got to me, Barr. It's not a nice feeling."  
He leans over to kiss her head. She grimaces, another head kiss to fill in the darkness and gloominess she was feeling. "Iris..what's wrong? You've been acting kind of distant."

"C'mon, we're engaged we tell each other everything," he says.

She sits up and he sits up as well, his hand still attached with hers.  
"Barry, I'm scared. I'm scared you'll leave me alone again and this time I won't be able to handle it."  
He pulls her onto his lap and caresses the palm of her hand. "Iris, I told you I'd come running home to you, I did. I'm not going to leave you again," he said kissing her forehead once again.

She knew it wasn't true, superheros leave. Superheros go places, superheros protect. "Okay," she says just so he can feel better. She allows him to put her back to bed. Once he wraps her arms around her she falls asleep only to find herself on his chest the next morning.


	2. Breakfast is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast has been served but Barry isn't focused on breakfast, he's focused on her fiancee.

He sneaks up behind her while she's making scrambled eggs and toast, using his speed to confuse her. He digs his head into her hair mumbling a raspy, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Iris says smiling while she scrambles the eggs. 

Barry turns her around to kiss her and she smiles into the interaction then breaking away saying, "Barry, lemme make breakfast. A hungry speedster isn't a happy speedster."

"I want you for the morning," he says smirking.

"Barry Allen, the romantic geek. But also my best friend, the love of my life, my fiance, and my hero," she says facing to resume breakfast. 

Using his speed, Barry picks her up and plants her on the counter, positioning himself in between her legs. "We can do morning stuff later, right now, I need you, only you," he says kissing her.

"Okay," Iris says dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Bye!


	3. Sure I'm Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 2 Barry is confident that he can get Earth 2 Iris to let them let the twins stay at his parent's for the night.

"It'll only be for the night. Please?" Barry asks pleading. 

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't think your parents could handle it, Barr. They are kinda hyper."

"They'll be fine, my parents were able to handle me so what makes you think they won't be able to handle them?" Barry asks looking down at the twins running all over the place. 

"If they get hurt, I'm busting your nose like I did when we first met," Iris says crossing her arms. She calls Dawn over and plants her on her lap. "Okay, I and Daddy are gonna drop you off at Grandma and Grandpa's, you watch over Don okay?" 

"Okay, mommy!" Dawn says ecstatically. 

They pack up the kids things and head over to there. Iris almost tearing up when she had to see them leave. Once they get home, the happily married couple plopped down on the couch in silence. It stayed like that for a while before Barry broke it saying, "It's kinda quiet without them."

"Too quiet," Iris agrees.

"Let's go get them back."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Bye reader!


	4. Scrambled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Seeker45.

He was out. He was finally out. Cisco's contraption had worked and Barry was standing in front of them, 2024 suit on, looking quite jumbled. Cisco was the first to reach him, giving him a hug, but Barry didn't hug back. He was confused, disoriented, broken, afraid, and most importantly missing the love of his life. 

"Barry, bud, are you ok?" Cisco asks backing away from his best-friend.

"Where am I? I'm dreaming. This has to be a dream, it's just the speed-force playing another trick on me. Just take me back to my cell!" Barry screams.

"Barry, you're alright. We-we got you out," Cisco says resting a hand on his shoulder, "you're okay now."

The lost man recoils spitting out, "You're not Cisco. You're just a mind-trick playing with my mind. What year am I in? Stop playing with my mind!" he says grabbing his head. 

"Caitlin! We need to take him to S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco says looking concerned for his head. They get there, using Cisco's vibe powers and they restrain him on the med-bay bed. "S.T.A.R Labs? I thought..I thought Savitar blew it up, what year is this?!" Barry asks once again.

"Barry, it's 2017. You're out of the prison. We rescued you. I used the speed-force bazooka to take you out, you're back home," Cisco says trying to reassure his panicking friend. 

"I don't understand, why isn't the speed-force here for me right now?" Barry says looking around.

"I did adjust the gun so basically, the prison is gone now."

"So, I don't have to go back in that hell?"

"Yes, you're safe now," Caitlin says.

"Caitlin? Or Killer-Frost?" He asks.

"Both. I've learned how to control my powers the time you were gone."

"Good. Where's Iris?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in the apartment. You should go see her," Cisco says allowing Barry to get up. 

"I think I should," Barry says getting ready to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! See ya!


	5. Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by candlelit (way too overdue, by bad!)

Barry is standing at the door of the loft. The loft where he was so happy to live in with Iris. The place where he proposed, twice, he remembers. Where they'd be a little naughty, the place where his heart belonged. The place where Iris had slept alone, for the past 6 months. He raises his hand to pull down on the lever but he stops himself. What is he doing? He should already be inside, hugging Iris kissing her even without precaution, having her against the wall hands all over but he can't seem to move.

He finally puts his hand on the lever and breathes. "You can do it, Bartholomew, you've done it a million times." When he pushes the lever down and the soft creak of the metals at work emit into the darkness of the empty loft, Barry breathes a sigh of relief. He's home. 

"Cisco? Is that you? If you have brownies, I'd be happy to take some but if not, don't even move," Iris says from the kitchen table. His eyes tear up, her voice. It's hard, forlorn even. He immediately hates himself for what he did to her. He takes his time, step by step, trying not to make a scene. He can hear the chair move against the hardwood and Iris' heels click clack against the wood. He rememebers the specific pattern of the movement, each stride giving off a boost of confidence. 

It's dark, so Iris can't see who has opened the door. Barry watches her figure reach for the nearest light switch and flip it. The light hits her eyes and she squints to adjust her retina to the amount of light hitting her pupils. Barry smiles, trying to lighten the mood. "Barry?" Iris says, almost doubting what she's saying.

"Barry?" she says again, her voice cracking when she notices that it is really him. Barry follows suit and says her name, the same as he used to months ago when everything was decent. "Iris," he croaks.

Barry's hugging her, and Iris is shocked. She's tense, even. Barry just hugs her even tighter and she softens. Iris melts into her grip and wraps his arms around his neck, playing with the familiar hairs at the back of his neck. "Barry, Barry, Barry," she says over again crying each time becoming more and more meaningful and loving. "Iris, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this, feels like an eternity," he says as his lips crash into hers. 

Iris chokes on her tears when his lips meet hers. A few seconds into the kiss Iris is feeling like herself again, smiling at the hairs tickling her, Barry's new beard. She doesn't mind it, giving more effort into the kiss. They've reached the wall when Barry removes himself for air. "Iris, I'm home."

"You're home," she repeats, digging her head into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another drabble coming up and Realzing Your Love..dammit I haven't been being consistent.


	6. Our First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my westalen friends over at IG.

Barry's laying in bed, smiling. He's still getting used to being with Iris after the 6 long months in the speedforce prison. Iris is turned to him and he counts the strands of hair over her face. He kisses her on his forehead, then her available cheek, then her nose, then her lips. That's when she smiles. "Morning," she says yawning. 

Barry smiles again. "Hi, Iris."

They stare at each other for a while, in their own worlds. "One week, huh?" Iris says breaking the silence. He nods his head. "We're getting married," he says smirking.

"We finally are getting married. I don't know about you but I've been waiting forever."

Barry rolls his eyes, "I've been waiting for this to happen since I've laid eyes on you! You can't relate."

Iris hits him playfully. He mocks pain. "Shut up," she says kissing him. He kisses her back. "I wanna show you something."

"Okay," Iris says looking at him with curiousity. Before Iris has the chance to put anything on, he rushes them to the waterfront. "Barry! Are you out of you-"

She looks around. She remembers this place. It's the waterfront, but she contemplates, why are they here. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while," Barry says rubbing the back of his neck. She knows that notion, he usually does it when he has something big to say that he's been holding on to. "Barry," she says concerned, "you can tell me anything," she says approaching him. 

"Do you remember this place at all?" Barry starts. Iris nods her head, "Yeah. The place where my father got kidnapped by that weird weather freak. What was his name.." Iris starts. 

"We kissed here," Barry blurts out suddenly leaving Iris to be shocked.

"What do you mean 'we kissed here'?" she asks confused.

"This place, right here, where we stand, we kissed on that day. The Weather Wizard was sending a tsunami right towards Central City. In fear, I kissed you, it was wrong, I know, you were with Eddie at the time. I then revealed to you that I was The Flash. It was a messed up day. I ran so fast that I went back in time, erasing that event," Barry says all at once.

"And you never told me," Iris says looking down.

Barry lifts her chin up, "Look, Iris, I'm sorry, I couldn't find a entryway to tell you. It was hectic, with Savitar and-"

"Show me," Iris say looking at him.

"Show you what?" Barry says raising an eyebrow.

"Show me," Iris starts, "how you kissed me that day."

Barry doesn't say much. He's already crashing his lips onto her like he did that day, cupping her face. Iris finds her arms to the back of his neck pulling her closer. The kiss lasts for an eternity. They break away, gasping for air. "You kissed me like that?" Iris asks. 

Barry nods smiling. "You gotta kiss me out of the blue more often," Iris smirks.

"I'm already planning," he says, his eyes going darker with lust. "Let's get married here," Iris says breathlessly.

"Here?"

"Where else?"

"I think we will."

"Good," Iris says kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing Your Love will be up tonight!


	7. Your Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you," he manages to say trying very hard to keep his attention span on the beautiful woman in front of him. Then she's crying, and he feels bad because he thinks it's something he says and a look of sympathy appears on his face, but he loses it and grabs his marker, turning back to the wall to continue his drawings. 
> 
> "Your welcome," Iris manages to say, lifting the items she carried to the pipeline out of the cramped space.

Iris sighs right outside of the entrance to Barry's  _cell_. No, she shouldn't say that he's just in containment. Only until they can find out what is wrong with him. She puts on her brave face. The one she's been carrying for the past 6 months. She slowly walks over to the place where Barry is being held. He doesn't acknowledge her, he just keeps drawing his circles and triangles and polygons. His hand is tense and his veins are popping out for the whole world to see. She places her hand on the pad to open the doors. 

Barry looks over, a little startled by the sudden movement behind me. When he acknowledges that a familiar face is standing before him he smiles. Only for a few seconds and Iris feels relieved, but it fades. He starts mumbling about stars and his mother and Iris' frown returns. She misses her Barry, but she must complete her task. Shave the hair off of her Barry. Her everything, her fiancee, her happiness. She takes little steps into the tiny compartment and kneels down beside him. 

He's still scribbling but his position is more relaxed. She thinks, "I know he's in there. I just have to trigger him..somehow." 

She starts mixing in the shaving cream, making sure it's a nice ratio between thin and thick and grabs the blade. She dips it in the solution, making sure it's not drenched but just right. She's been through this, watched Joe teach Barry how to shave. She's even shaved him a few times, only if he was sick, or just for the fun of it. She smiles as the memories come straight back to her. The good ones. She doesn't know what she'd do if this was all that was left of Barry after he was sentenced to death by the speed force, not able to see his family again. 

"Barry," her voice travels through the area. He doesn't listen, but she can sense his hands stop when the "B" is first pronounced. "Barry," she calls again a bit louder and he looks at her, confused.

His eyes travel down her body to the bowl of shaving cream. He nods and sits down facing her, raising his face just enough so she can reach the harder areas. Iris starts pawing at the knicks of hair near Barry's neck area. She remembers her lips going over these areas. Mostly at home, their home, or in the laboratories, in Eobard's old-time room. They've found a liking to that place. 

"Good thing this place is soundproof," Barry says panting. 

"Yeah, a good thing," Iris says catching her breath. 

"Round 2?"

"Whatever you say, Bartholomew."

Another memory rushes to her mind. She frowns when Barry tries to grab the marker to draw on the ground. She gives him a stern face and he frowns as well making a little noise. She returns to her job, finishing the neck. She grabs his face to turn him to the side, starting the left side. Barry leans into her touch and she swears she can his eyes flicker with lightning. "Barry?" 

He looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

Silence hits her and she opens her mouth to speak. "Here turn your head," she says.

He does what he's told and she finishes the last side and gets up, brushing herself off. Barry watches her with content. Barry stands up as well. Iris raises his eyebrow. She steps out of the pipeline and he steps with her. She moves back, he moves closer. "Barry? Are you okay?" 

"Iris...I love you," he starts. "I've loved you before I even knew what the word love meant."

Her breath catches in her throat and she swallows, hard. She doesn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks until she can hear the choked sobs and the sharp intakes of air. "Barr, is it really you?" she swallows again.

He covers his mouth and turns his focus to the exit of the pipeline and his eyes go lightning again. Just like they did in the medbay. Iris runs in front of him blocking him. "No. Barry, no. You're gonna be okay, okay? Don't run. Please, for me. You're still my Barry," she says. That's when she realizes what she needs to do. She leads Barry back into the cell and closes the door. He grabs the marker and starts writing again. "Come get me," Iris says and she struts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really petty because Iris didn't get to shave Barry's beard.


	8. Our Little Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, don't worry. They're still our little brownies."
> 
> Barry and Iris make brownies with the twins, and it sure is a disaster, but, they still have a good time.

"OK," Iris says in a high voice, calling attention to her small little family beside her. "Dawn and Barry, here are the ingredients, get to work!"

Dawn and Barry in unison say, "Yes ma'am!"

Don's sitting on the counter beside her, looking at the instructions for the brownies. "Momma? What'll I do?" he says tugging at her shirt. "You big boy," she says picking him up, "are going to get the spoons, bowls and measuring cups with momma. Can you say measuring cup?"

"Meathuring cup!" he says slowly but surely. 

"Close enough," Iris says smiling. 

She takes the growing boy to the cupboards and starts telling him what to fish out. The twins haven't really adjusted to their speed, but they're learning. Iris is shocked when she sees a little blur grabbing bowls and the measuring spoons from the cupboard. She's proud of him. Once everyone is done with their assignment, they watch Iris pour in the ingredients. She asks Barry to get the electric mixer and he plugs it in. He takes the twins hands and places it on the machine and they mix it together while Iris gets the frosting ready.

She's confused when three flashes of lightning appear right behind her. "Mommy, can we help with the frosting?" Dawn says putting on her puppy eyes. 

"Sure, ho-" before she finishes the 'ney' Dawn has dug her fingers in and she's licking it. Don follows suit but splatters it on Dawn. Dawn lets out a frustrated scream and that's Barry's queue to pick her up. "No, Daddy! Let me down!" she chants over and over again. So he does what he's told. Dawn grabs the frosting from the counter and starts digging her hands in as well, trying to splatter the rest of the mix onto her brother. 

Soon, the mix is everywhere, on the floor, on the cupboards and somehow on Barry and Iris. The married couple watches their babies play with the frosting and they reminisce. "With your speed, they're growing up so fast, Barry." 

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks.

"Yes, and no," Iris says smirking.

"Hey!" Barry exclaims feigning hurt. 

"What? I can't even keep up with them anymore!" Iris says laughing.

Barry rolls his eyes, picking up a bit of the frosting from the nearby counter and plops it onto her wife's face. Her mouth opens in an 'o' and she smirks. "Bartholomew Henry Allen!" And now it's the twins turn to watch the grown man and woman in front of them run around the house. "They're so in love," Dawn says making a disgusted face. 

"Love is nasty!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's never fall in love!" Don proposes.

"But we can love each other, cause we're family," Dawn objects looking at her brother.

"Yeah, right!" 

And so they watch their parents get the surrounding area dirty and they figured they'd join in, girls against boys. They have the time of their lives. Once the twins are tuckered out, they put them to bed, making sure they're all cleaned up and ready for the next day. 

Barry and Iris are left to clean up the mess. "You know," Barry says crossing his arms at the sight, "I could clean this up in seconds if you'd allow me."

"Nope," Iris says basking in the sight. "we're doing this the old-fashioned way. No Flash tonight."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to remember this," Iris says smiling, "even though they might drive us crazy to the edge of extinction, and they're random growth spurts sure as hell adds to the effect, this might have been one of the best days ever."

Barry grunts as he gets down on the floor with her, helping with a stain, "Oh, don't worry. They're still our little brownies."

"They're still our little brownies," Iris says sharing a kiss with the man she's supposed to spend her whole life with. She's in for an eventful ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4x03 has me shook with Joe and Cecile. I need to elaborate that with westallen.


	9. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that this sudden event has shaken our worlds, I have to ask you, Barr. Have you ever thought about having kids?"
> 
> "Me?" he asks looking flabbergasted. "Pshh, no..I mean yes! I mean..maybe?"

"Joe and Cecile are expecting," Iris sighs as she sits down on the couch. Barry joins her and nods his head.

"Do you..really think they'd follow through?" Barry asks. 

"I don't know. I don't know if Joe was really expecting one. Francine might still be on her mind," Iris says adjusting to her new position. Her head on Barry's laps and her legs curled, knees facing the coffee table.

Barry's running her hands through her hair. Although he misses her long hair, her new cut makes her look sexy as well as a badass. 

Iris abruptly sits up straight on the couch and Barry raises an eyebrow watching her. She looks at him and opens her mouth to speak. "Now that this sudden event has shaken our worlds, I have to ask you, Barr. Have you ever thought about having kids?" Iris asks her fiddling with her engagement ring. 

"Me?" he asks looking flabbergasted. "Pshh, no..I mean yes! I mean..maybe?"

"So..a yes," Iris says after hearing Barry go on about the many fantasies he's had in the speed force and when they were dating. Barry nods his head as her hand reaches his knee, also known as, "you're rambling again."

"I mean, it hasn't really been on my mind..It's been rushing past. Ok, maybe a few times. Ok..maybe at least thrice a week."

Iris laughs. "Barry..you're the cutest nerd I know."

Barry grabs his neck with the palm of his hand as his face reddens. "It's just a recurring thought."

"Would you think, that maybe after we get married, settle down all that, you'd want kids?" Iris asks looking at him, a small smile raising at the tip of her mouth. 

"With you? Kids?" his face getting more redder, "I mean.."

"Dammit, Barry. You're turning into a tomato."

That makes it worse but then she says, "I'm not judging you, Barry. Go ahead," she says smiling. 

"Having kids with you would be my dream. Right after marrying you of course. It'd mean the world if you are the same." 

"Barry, I've thought about what it'd be like having kids with you ever since we started dating. You're that kind of guy and I think you'd be a wonderful father."

"No I wouldn't," Barry says trying to stay modest, "with my jobs, I'd barely be there for the kids. They'd probably see me as the odd, embarrassing awkward dad."

Iris puts on her sympathetic face, moving closer to him on the couch, making sure he's looking at her. "Aww, honey. You'd be the most compassionate, caring dad. You'd always be there for them and that's why they'd love you. You don't need to be cool for them to like you..Barry, you'd be perfect for any child." 

Now it's Barry's turn. "Really? Like," he says smiling looking at her, "how amazing?"

"Dad of the year, amazing." 

Barry's phone rings with a new robbery in progress on 31st street. Iris rolls her eyes and Barry groans. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Iris knows so she nods her head and grins at him. "I know Barry."

But he doesn't whoosh out the door like he'd usually do. Iris raises her eyebrow and asks, "What?"

Barry walks back over to her, "I just," he says grinning, "I just really love you," he says meeting her lips in a soft but sweet kiss.

"I love you too," Iris says smiling into the kiss, "now go, I'll always be here."

He nods his head leaving the loft, causing the bang of the door then silence. She sighs and thinks about the kind of parents they'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like westallen will talk about babies as soon as they learn that Cecile is pregnant?


	10. I'm Going to get you Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris promises Barry she'll bail him out of this hell-hole.

Barry and Iris sit in unison on the cold steel chairs of the visiting room. Iris picks up the phone.

Barry does the same taking a deep breath. He's grown stubble since she last saw him. She opens her mouth and says, "Hi, Barry."

"Hi, Iris," he says trying to smile but fails terribly.

"Barry, we're going to get you-"

"Iris. Please, don't stress about this. Don't let this kill you. This time...I think it's really over for me. You guys have no evidence whatsoever. I had a restraining order from Devoe, which makes it even worse," he's tearing up now, "I'm stuck here. I'm going to end up like my Dad, Iris," he says breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey. No. Don't say that, okay? We're _going_ to get you out of here. Even if you have no faith at all. We always have a way. A wise man once told me," Iris starts but then Barry's attention spans to the guard behind him. "Barry. Listen, okay?"

Barry nods his head and looks back at her, "Iris, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Barry, I am your _wife._ Okay? Nothing can stop me from seeing my husband, no matter the circumstances. I did the vows, remember," she says smiling.

"Yeah, you did," he says smiling back, "you really did marry me, huh?"

Iris nods her head. "See, happy thoughts."

"I love you Iris West-Allen."

"I love you, Barry Allen," she says putting her hands to the glass.

He follows suit and puts his hand to the glass as well. How Barry wishes so hard that he could just squeeze her hand. He doesn't know if he'll get out of here or not but he has to make the best of this moment.

The same guard that Barry looked at announced, "Your time is over, Allen."

He nods his head solemnly, taking one last glance at Iris before putting the phone back in it's handle and letting the fellow guards cuff him.

Iris sits back in her chair and covers her eyes trying to fight back tears. "He'll be alright. He's strong," she says to herself.

She leaves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm back in the roll. should I update by the woods or realizing your love?


End file.
